RESEARCHRESOURCEADMINISTRATION SUMMARY The Center for Magnetic Resonance & Optical Imaging (CMROI) has an administrative Core that coordinates all activities in the Resource. Prof. Ravinder Reddy, P.I. and Director, an accomplished leader in the field of magnetic resonance, will have the overall responsibility of all Resource activities and operations. The Director will be assisted by an internal Executive Committee comprised of four Associate Directors (Ari Borthakur PhD/MBA, Mark Elliott PhD, Hari Hariharan PhD, Susan Colleluori BS) and Clinical Directors (Dr. Mitch Schnall MD/PhD, and John Detre MD). The committee will meet every once a month to oversee progress in each component of the Resource, i.e. collaboration, service, training and dissemination. Ms. Colleluori serves as the Associate Director for Administration and has more than 20 years experience in supporting fiscal operation at the Resource. In her capacity, she works closely with the business office of the Department of Radiology of the Perelman School of Medicine at the University of Pennsylvania (UPenn) in managing day-to-day operations of the CMROI. In addition, there will be a monthly TR&D leaders meeting that will also include the Executive Committee. During this meeting, one of the TR&D leaders will present their Core's progress, following which the other TR&D leaders and members of the Executive Committee will discuss the quality and quantity of progress in each component of the Resource. The Resource has a Clinical Advisory Board comprising of expert clinician scientists from UPenn who will advise the Resource on issues regarding human studies, safety, and associated regulatory issues. In addition, the Radiology department's CAMRIS and SAIF committees provide support for human and animal experiments, respectively. Finally, the Resource also has an External Advisory Committee, comprising of leaders from the field, who meet yearly to review the progress of the Resource and generate a report for submission to the BTRC coordinating program at the NIBIB. This committee will also advise the PI on the overall programmatic vision of the Resource.